The subject matter described herein generally relates to a radiation generator and more particularly to a radiation control apparatus configured to control radiation generated in a radiation generator.
Various types of radiation generators have been developed so as to generate electromagnetic radiation. The electromagnetic radiation thus generated can be utilized for various purposes including medical imaging. One such example of a radiation generator is an X-ray generator. A typical X-ray generator generally comprises an X-ray tube for generating electromagnetic radiation (For example, X-rays), a power supply circuit configured to energize the X-ray tube in a conventional manner so as to emit X-rays through a port and toward a target. Radiation shielding is provided around the X-ray port in order to prevent the X-rays from undesirably reaching the operator. Radiation shielding is usually performed with a shielding material that comprises a heavy metal material such as lead. The shielding material is mixed with an insulation to provide radiation shielding.
The power supply circuit of a conventional X-ray generator generally includes a high voltage conductor configured to supply high voltage power so as to energize the X-ray tube. In one scenario, the radiation shield is placed between the X-ray tube and the power supply circuit, and the high voltage conductor is passed through the radiation shield requiring a use of insulating material along with the shielding material. A high electrical stress exists between the high voltage conductor and the shielding material of the radiation shield as the conductor carrying a high voltage is placed at a close proximity to the shielding material maintained at a ground potential. The positioning and dimensional control of the shielding material is critical in keeping the electrical stress at a safe value. One drawback of these certain known radiation shields is the difficulty in controlling the dimensional variations and positioning of the lead material particularly when used on or along an insulating surface. This difficulty in controlling the placement of the lead material increases opportunities of undesired electrical arcing of the high voltage electrical power causing failure of the X-ray generator.
Another drawback of conventional radiation shields is the technical difficulty associated with grounding the heavy metal material such as lead when used on or along with insulating surface. The soldering process for grounding the lead is generally performed by exposing a part of the lead material to insulating oil often used in the X-ray generator, which increases the likelihood of contamination of the insulating oil. Both, the process of manufacturing a radiation shield i.e., placing the shielding material on or along the insulating surface and soldering to the lead material to electrically ground the material are highly skilled operations.
Hence, there exists a need to provide a radiation shield that can be readily manufactured and sourced, while maintaining the insulating and radiation shielding properties.